


Broken Pieces

by Jetlagden



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: After the Dark, The Philosophers (2013)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, implied minor character death, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetlagden/pseuds/Jetlagden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy remembers the first time they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was send to me by the lovely user agog-and-aghast, who is also great and makingme kick my writers block. Also one of hte few people who I can cry over Andy & jack with. Sigh. My sweet philosopher babies. Anyway, this is again, rather short! Like ,very short. And un-beta'd.

Remember when we first met?' That had been the question that had set it all off. Jack had asked it, a goofy smile on his face. It had visible evidence of aging on it, though it was till as handsome and always grinning as it had been years ago. 

'I do,' Andy had grinned, leaning back into the too soft pillows of the hospital bed, 'Of  course I do.'

_It was a sunny day, the man on the radio said. And well, Andy knew it was a sunny day. He had walked from the taxi to the apartment he was renting with two other people he’d found online, after all, and from the airport to the taxi. His pale skin had almost burned off, and the young Englishman was pretty sure he looked like a lobster. Dear God, why hadn’t he brought sunblock to Jakarta? It was practically tropical here! Rubbing his cheek, in thought, as he put his books away, he didn’t hear the knock on the door and the person- his roommate- entering his room.  
_

_'Hello there,' the voice said, and Andy looked up only to be faced with two milky white legs clad in swimtrunks and feet with flipflops on them. 'Hey,' Andy said, looking up, seeing a really bad floral print blouse, blonde curly hair and a hand reached out towards him._

_'I'm Jack,' the boy in the terrible blouse said, 'I'm your roommate. I claimed the room next to yours, it has a nice view. But you have a balcony.'_

_'Andy,' Andy replied, tilting his head slightly, 'And I do, I mean, my parents paid for all of this.. ONly fair I have the room with the balcony, right? And I have a nice view of the park and the city, by night. If you stay out there too long, your longues will turn black like you're a chainsmoker.'  
_

_That lured a laugh out of the Californian, and he shook his head. ‘I should take a look, then,’ he smirked, ‘See if my longues will turn black.’ He walked to the doors-_

_'You might wanna op-' Andy began, but it was too late, as Jack was now lying on the balcony in glass, looking a little bedazzled, even offended once he registered Andy's laughing._

Andy smiled, his eyes, now surrounded by wrinkles, as he reached out to caress thin air, and then turned his head to look out the window, with view on the Hospital Park.

'Of course I remember. You walked into the balconydoors. 


End file.
